fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Margaret
Margaret, better known as Maggie, is a Fighter in the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment and was formerly a member of Pope's Gang. Story Pre-Invasion Whenever Maggie went on a first date her mother would wait up for her, not out of worrying but because she wanted to hear all about them. At age 16, Margaret was diagnosed with brain cancer and given a 50/50 chance to live. She survived the cancer after three operations and chemo therapy. She soon grew tired of the solicitious attention offered to cancer survivors and disappeared from her hometown. By age 18, she was living with a man and started doing drugs with him. They were caught robbing houses to support their drug habits and she was sent to Framingham Correctional Facility for Women, where she found out she was three months pregnant. Her son, born in prison, was taken away from her shortly after birth. Season 1 Three months after the Invasion she joined John Pope gang. During her time with them she was sexually abused by John's brother Billy Pope and Cueball, who brought her presents, thinking it made what he did ok. Pope later implies that he saved her life, and that she was a very different person while she was with him and his gang. After Pope's gang had taken Tom Mason and his squad hostage, Maggie was tasked with escorting a hooded Hal Mason out of the hideout so he could return to the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment with the gang's demands for releasing the remaining hostages. Hal attempted to disarm her, but Maggie demonstrated her skills as an effective fighter by quickly subduing Hal. Later, when Pope goes to negotiate the hostage exchange, he leaves Maggie behind with Billy and Cueball to guard Tom, Anne Glass, and the members of Tom's squad. After Billy makes lascivious remarks directed toward Karen Nadler, Maggie looks angry and disgusted, and quickly and efficiently shoots and kills Billy and Cueball. She tells the others how she had been sexually abused by Billy and Cueball since first encountering the gang, noting that Cueball seemed to think bringing gifts made it okay. She then frees Tom's squad and joins them in attacking John Pope. She joined the 2nd Mass as a fighter, originally responding only to "Margaret", and helped Tom return to the town where she had spotted harnessed children. Jim Porter, the head of the Massachusetts Militia, wanted to find a way to free harnessed children using a new technique developed by Dr. Michael Harris. The plan was to snatch Ben Mason but everything went wrong when Mike Thompson spotted his son, Rick, amongst the kids and ran to retrieve him. Hal and Karen attacked the Mechs and were knocked out while Tom, Mike, Maggie and Dai retreated. The Skitters executed the rest of the group that Mike's son had belonged to and set Hal free to tell the fighters the risk of taking a harnessed child, but they kept Karen. Maggie was then seen with a group of fighters sent by Captain Daniel Weaver to scout ahead. She noticed that the other fighters were keeping tabs on her, and she asked Weaver about it. He confirmed that he couldn't afford to trust her given that Pope's band had trusted her with a gun. He then asked her whether she had ever thought about using it. She told him "Yes", every single day on herself, before she finally used it on Billy Pope. After Anne was attacked by a man looking for Meds to trade, Maggie teaches Anne how to shoot a gun. Battle of Fitchburg Four weeks after the First Assault on Boston, the aliens began circling the 2nd Mass. She was ordered to go with Hal, Griffin and others to find a gap in the enemy lines. When Hal and the others notice the Skitters above them, she just says “oh hell.” After a Mech kills Henry, Griffin begins to hesitate. Hal tells everyone to get inside, Griffin says to make their stand in the alley, Maggie listens to Hal and gets inside. She closes the door just as Griffin and another fighter are overwhelmed. Hal then tells Maggie and Stubbins to run, suddenly 3 more skitters crash through a window and Hal tells the others to go back the way they came. Hal attempted to hold off the Skitters while Maggie and Stubbins escaped. When a Skitter leapt at Hal, Maggie told him to get out of there, but Hal refused and ran outside distracting the Skitter. They were rescued by Weaver, Tector Murphy, and another fighter. She and Hal then helped a wounded Stubbins get back to camp. Season 2 After bonding with Hal Mason, she showed him the holes left in her skull from the operations. Season 3 Maggie later met Hal in the armory noted how busy everyone was because of the bombing. Hal said everyone on the northern perimeter needed more ammo, Maggie noted it was the same for her on the eastern perimeter. Hal asked if she heard about Anne and Lexi dying, she nodded yes. She said they would make Karen pay, Hal didn’t respond. Lourdes’ bomb detonated above them and trapped them in the armory. Hal came to a little while later and found her under a box of ammo, still unconscious, Hal performed CPR to resuscitate her. Later while he was trying to move the rubble, Hal wondered why he was so weak, Maggie figured it was because they were running out of air. They started arguing about how to use their oxygen when Maggie brought up Hal leaving to look for Anne. Hal said he had to go for his family, Maggie felt she could have gone with him. He said he wasn’t sure if he was coming back, Maggie said how she lives or dies is up to her. Hal continues to try to remove rubble; Maggie says it’s out of their control. Hal blames himself saying he could have planted the bombs while under the influence of the eye worm. He told her how he felt guilty for betraying all his loved ones. He feels sorry for all the people that died, saying Maggie’s going to die down there too. She crawls over to him and says that no one ever cared about her the way he does, and that if she’s going to die she’s glad it’s with him. Sometime later, Maggie asked if he believed in an afterlife, Hal asked if she meant heaven, Maggie said she hoped not because she knew where she’d be going. Hal said he’d find her wherever she went. Maggie then hit the pipe she was sitting near with a wrench; Ben was under them in the storm drain and heard them. He called up to them and started banging on the pipe as well. Hal said they were almost out of air, Ben said to open the pipe; Maggie yelled that she couldn’t, but with Hal’s help she was able to. She then pulled Hal over to get some air. Anthony later told Maggie, Hal, Ben, and Matt, how Lourdes was the mole. Hal expressed disbelief at Lourdes being capable of that, Maggie said it was Karen that did all that. Hal wondered if the citizens of Charleston could ever really forgive Lourdes for all the deaths she caused. He then apologized for not taking her with him to look for Anne and for everything else. Maggie accepted just so long as he promised to take her with him when he went to kill Karen, he agreed. Season 4 22 days after travelling back to Charleston and safety, the 2nd Mass is finally near home. However, things are not so simple as the Espheni attack. As the Espheni is dropping large obelisks that create a grid that keeps everyone grouped together on the 2nd Mass forces, Tom asks where Matt is but does not know and is told to find him, however as they are separated, Ben grabs Lexi and runs off with her to safety along with Lourdes and Maggie. 4 months pass, after the attack from the Espheni, and Ben wakes up in a bed, suffering from a brain injury when he tried to protect Lexi. As he opens his eyes, a girl walks up to him and says that he finally awake, when Ben stands up Maggie runs up to him and explains what has happened and shows him Chinatown, in which Lourdes then shows Ben around. As Maggie is showering, Ben walks up to her and asks her if she has stopped fighting the Aliens, and Maggie puts a towel around her waist and mentions that they don't need to fight, as she has been in enough fights with her father, then cancer then the aliens; and she says that they just need to follow Alexis' orders, and mentions a situation when a Mega-Mech found Chinatown, and Alexis gave the order not to shoot at it, then a bolt of lighting came from the sky and struck the Mech, which is now melted into the floor. When Ben informs Maggie that Alexis has been seeing an Espheni, Maggie grabs her guns from the trunk of a destroyed vehicle. She goes with Ben to talk to Alexis, and when displeased of what she is saying points her gun at her, only to have her wrist broken. Maggie along with Ben, go with Anne to speak with The Monk. She informs Anne that he must be close, as he connects with Ben. Relationships *She has a really good friendship with Sarah as is shown when she goes to get medication for her when she is heavily pregnant. She is also the only one of her friends present when she is giving birth, joking that she will stay as long as she doesn't have to say "push, push". *She also seems to have formed a friendship with Anne Glass when she gives her a gun to defend herself and when she teaches her to use it. This shows a sense of camaraderie when they end up laughing together. *In Eight Hours it also seems she has forged a friendship with Jimmy. *(See Mal ) In Worlds Apart, Margret and Hal are seen flirting with each other and in Love and Other Acts of Courage Margaret and Hal share their past with each other and end up kissing, though Margaret is reluctant to be in a relationship. In Young Bloods, Hal denies that Maggie is his girlfriend despite Diego, someone they just met, noticing something between them. In Episode 17 "Molon Labe". Maggie admits her affection for Hal by kissing him passionatly after asking him if he still loves Karen, and wondering if he thinks about her at all anymore. In "Death March", Maggie is revealed to have been a drug addict after her release from the hospital because she saw everything around her as being 'fake.' She later had a child while she was in prison whom she never saw again and never forgot. In "The Price of Greatness", Maggie is arrested by the Charleston authorities when she is caught with Pope and the Berserkers in the armoury which they were attempting to steal and she was trying to stop. Hal comes to her and tells her that, even if his father is unable to secure her release, he will get her out of there but she is still unsatisfied by his reaction of the revealation of her past and tells him to leave. Later, Hal and Dai break her out of prison when a deharnessed kid reveals that Red-Eye wanted to speak to Tom about a potential alliance between the human resistance and the rebel Skitters. Hal tells Maggie that the reason he refuses to talk about her past is that he doesn't care who she was then but does care who she is then and there: the partner who saved his life more times than he could count and the only good thing that came out of the entire invasion. Weapons Maggie's weapon of choice in season 1 is a Colt Model 773. Appearances Gallery Margaret.jpg Fs eps106 gallery07 512x341.jpg Fs eps106 gallery04 512x341.jpg Fs eps106 gallery02 512x341.jpg Fs eps106 gallery01 512x341.jpg Fs eps105 gallery10 512x341.jpg Fs eps105 gallery09 512x341.jpg Fs eps109 gallery14 512x341.jpg Fs eps109 gallery04 512x341.jpg Fs eps109 gallery03 512x341.jpg 180px-Karenhostage.png images 10.jpg|Love and Other Acts of Courage (car scene) smile.jpg sarah-cartyer-falling skies.jpg|Margaret Sarah Sanguin Carter 218340060053rjpg-f1f73a_640w-610x406.jpg Falling-Skies-01-cast1.jpg Falling-Skies.the.armory.jpg ustv_noah_wyle_falling_skies_3.jpg Fs_108_epguide_625x340.jpg hush up 1.png|margaret gagged hush up 2.png|margaret gagged hush up 3.png|margaret gagged Falling-Skies-201-202-Behind-the-Scenes-Pictures-7-1024x768.jpg 550w falling skies s01 e01 5.jpg Char margaret.jpg -Hal-Maggie-falling-skies-31571831-245-135.gif Maggie 2-6.png Maggie Big title.png Maggie.jpg Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Living Characters Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment Category:2nd Mass Members